Koishi Komeiji/RicePigeon's version
Whatever Koishi does, Koishi does not think about. Playing as Koishi is unorthodox compared to most, as Koishi will only perform moves when Koishi subconsciously feels like it. It may take getting used to only being able to give Koishi automatic directives rather than on-demand commands, but someone who relies entirely on the subconscious can be quite unpredictable. ) |Image=File:Koishi_RP-por.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Koishi is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in the Level 3 Hypers. Koishi's gimmick, lifted straight from Hopeless Masquerade and Urban Legend in Limbo, is that each of Koishi's Specials and some Normals will be "stored" into Koishi's subconsciousness for later use. These moves will then trigger automatically under certain criteria, akin to giving Koishi an A.I. directive rather than an actual command. However, Koishi will forget these directives over time if they are not used, and issuing a new command will overwrite the previous command. Fortunately, Koishi is able to store up to two different directives; a red ring indicates a stored or Command Normal input, while a green ring indicates a stored Special input. All stored commands can be activated manually by repeating the stored input again, with the exception of those with instant activation, which simultaneously store the move on use. For special inputs with multiple versions, the version stored will be the only that comes out automatically, while the version used to manually execute the attack will be the one that comes out instead. Storing attacks isn't the only of Koishi's gimmicks. For instance, Koishi's forward dash is not only unique, but also acts strangely; it only grants a minscule speed boost over the default walk speed, but causes Koishi to become intangible after a while, rendering Koishi immune to attacks while also being able to pass through opponents. Continuing the dash will cause Koishi to automatically end with a leaping knee kick at the 4th step, which hits high and causes wallslam. Koishi's back dash behaves in a similar manner by automatically ending with an attack, but lacks the invincibility of the forward dash. Koishi's standing sneeze attack, while practically abuseable with its high priority and safe frame advantage, has an internal cooldown that causes Koishi to hold the sneeze if done again before the cooldown is over. At the beginning of the match, Koishi must select from one of two additional Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. Brambly Rose Garden is an unblockable close to mid range melee attack. Like Super-ego, it drags the opponent towards Koishi on hit, but has slower startup and lacks the suction or startup invincibility of Super-ego, in exchange for increased horizontal range. These properties make it best used in combos. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Instant activation Stores another version of this move which activates automatically after 3 seconds. version: Straight version: 45 degrees up version: 45 degrees down}} | Instant activation Stores another version of this move which activates automatically when opponent is above Koishi}} | Instant activation Use stores version of this move that automatically activates if Koishi and opponent are both on ground Repeats automatically up to 8 times or until Koishi is hit or move makes contact}} | Declares version of this move that automatically activates if Koishi hits opponent with another attack Can be activated manually by repeating input Manual version: & Manual version: Automatic version: }} 'Hypers' | Pulls opponent toward user. Uses 1000 Power}} | Uses 1000 Power}} | Requires spellcard selected Tracks opponent Uses 3000 Power Does not use power on 2nd or 3rd use.}} | Requires spellcard selected Uses 3000 Power}} 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *Koishi's walking back animation is a reference to both the "Moonwalk", which was popularized by Jackson, as well as the music video for Smooth Criminal, where Jackson assumes a similar pose as Koishi. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2016 }}